Soul Dream
by aquamarinesong
Summary: I arrived in the digital world without knowing what it would mean to me. Many changes would have to happen, before I could find my destiny. I didn't regret coming here. Here I met my friends, the celestial angels, the Spirits and the Mikomon. But I regret what I left behind.
1. Prologue - My calling

Here I stood now.

Looked at the faces of my comrades.

Looked at every one of them. Saw the determination in their eyes. And the strength they gathered for this one moment. This one fight.

They were ready.

As was I.

Black petals from destroyed flowers were whirling around us. The building behind us disintegrating to data. The D-Codes streaming away.

Once again I met the gazes of my comrades.

We had come far. We gave it our all.

They taught me much. They showed me the digital world.

I had to learn a lot. Even things I'd be happier not knowing.

But now it was time to advance and not to look back.

It was this generation's turn to do, what the last had already done.

Save the world.

I would march into battle and my comrades would follow.

Because it was my Destiny to lead them.

**Whatever it may take.**

_(A/N: __For now it's only a teaser, but the first chapter should be up soon :)_


	2. It all started with a message

**A/N: I wonder if there's anyone reading this… Well anyway. I finally finished the English version of the first chapter. I had to completely rewrite it because I wasn't happy with the first version. It was a just bit off from what I wanted…**

**Also I'd like to point out, that while I may have spoken English all my life, all of my education was in another language. So if you want to point out a mistake, by all means do so. I appreciate it. I don't appreciate flames much though so please keep that in mind and leave something constructive to help me.**

**Also this story is not going to be updated very frequently because of a couple of reasons I will proceed to name:**

**1\. I like decent length chapters. The prologue was a teaser so it doesn't count. This one alone is around 5k.**

**2\. I'm writing in 2 languages here. This story is being published in German as well. If anyone is interested I translate it to what I mean to say not what someone else interprets it to mean. But I do them in turns. So now the German one is up.**

**3\. I'm trying to write a good story. And I have several ideas for subtle traces of hints that I want to weave into the story. And believe me, those threads are very elusive and very hard to grasp. But I believe they're worth it so please bear with it.**

**4\. I have a life. Namely University and work and friends. I have to keep my priorities straight. (As much as I'd like to put my course assignments last…)**

**On a happier note: I won Nano with this story, so I'm happy to tell you I have at least 50K raw material, which I have to edit. But it's easier to edit than to write.**

**So please tell me what you think of this. :D**

**EDIT: I only just realised the 1st of April 2002 was Easter Monday… Of course I changed that. Also a few more minor changes, because I disliked a scene(namely the song which I replaced with a memory). So I changed it. Go sue me.**

**Anyone care to guess who these imaginary friends are? Virtual chocolate chip cookies to anyone who finds out.**

Anxiously I tapped my fingers on the desk in front of me and looked to the blackboard. Up front the teacher was explaining something, illustrating his words with some big chalk diagram which I couldn't make any sense of, because I couldn't hear a word the teacher was saying. I was too immersed in the feeling of dread deep down in my gut. A frown marred my features.

It was the same feeling I got any time something really bad would happen. The last time I felt this way was when my best friend and cousin almost had a mental break down when our grandma died a couple of months back. And the time before that was when my younger brother broke his arm on his way home from football practice. And before that when my grandpa on my father's side collapsed. You could say I was psychic in a way. I always _knew _if something bad happened to the people I cared about.

So I was just waiting for my mobile phone in my hand to ring almost glaring at the object I was holding under my desk. And I was fretting what had happened. Absentmindedly I pushed a random button on the side of the pink flip phone. Instantly the outside screen lit with up with the date and time.

Monday 2002-03-25

08:30:06

The seconds ticked by and nothing happened except for the teacher droning on and on. My anxiety grew. My grip around my phone tightened and I bit my lip nervously.

I tried to calm myself reminding myself that if anything had happened to my little brother, I'd be the first person they'd contact. The two of us were currently home alone, as my parents were out of the country on business. This left me in charge.

Well legally, as I was only 14 and not nearly of legal age yet, our next door neighbour was in charge. But she'd contact me as soon as she knew. My parents left me in charge and asked our neighbour to keep an eye on us, because I didn't trust anyone outside of my family, much less any babysitter my parents could hire.

I gritted my teeth thinking of all of the babysitters my parents had hired over the years who would act as if they belonged to the family while the really didn't. Our neighbour I could tolerate. At least she had been our neighbour for as long as I could remember.

Again I pushed one of the buttons on the outside of the device in my hand. Yet my phone showed no signs of ringing and I was getting more worried by the minute.

The feeling wasn't letting up. Something was definitely very wrong.

I was jolted out of my thoughts when suddenly the bell signalled the end of the lesson. I didn't even wait for the teacher to complete his sentence. Who cared about homework, when something was most definitely wrong?

I was up and out of the door before he finished speaking. I didn't care there were more lessons after this one or that the bell had only concluded the first lesson of the day. Ignoring my classmates making their way to the next class room I left the school building and got in the bus back home.

I wasn't going to take a chance. The elementary school my brother attended was closer to home than to my middle school. I could wait for the inevitable phone call at home from where I'd be able to respond quicker. Who cared if I cut class? My family was more important than what other people thought of me.

I got off the bus at the train station. I had to change buses to get back home, but just as I exited the bus my phone vibrated in my hand. Without delay I flicked it open to see who was calling.

Strange.

It wasn't a call but rather a message.

_We need you to come. It's urgent._

The message irritated me to say the least. For one I didn't know the number. Only very few people knew my number all of which I had saved in my contacts. Of course that could simply mean my brother had to give my number to one of his teachers. It's not like he ever bothered to remember our neighbour's number…

Then the message didn't spell out any specifics. Not the sender's name, not what had happened, nothing. Make that a very hysteric teacher in training with no idea what to do in the situation…

Though what annoyed me the most was: I couldn't immediately get the answer by asking but had to wait for the sender to deign me with an answer. That's why one called in case of an urgent matter and didn't send messages! Stupid teacher-in-training…

Growling under my breath I tried calling the number, but after hitting the call button all I heard was: "The number you have dialled is not in service. Please check the number and try again."

My irritation grew. Not in service? I just got a freaking message from the same number! Forget the teacher in training, this was ridiculous!

Growling even more I tried replying to the message by hurriedly hitting the number pad to get the characters I wanted to write.

_Who are you? And what is so urgent?_

Almost immediately my phone buzzed again. I could sense my irritation rising. Seriously? You couldn't pick up the phone, but you can still text?

_An old friend. We need you to come. Go into the train station and take the elevator down._

I sighed. That sounded suspicious as hell. But my gut feeling was telling me that this was what I had been waiting for. I had learnt the hard way, that my gut feeling was never wrong. Heck, I had only learnt of my grandma's death because my gut feeling told me to call my cousin. So I knew I had to take the elevator down and see where it would take me.

Telling myself that it was simply an annoyingly incompetent teacher-in-training who should definitely look for a new profession after the tongue lashing he or she was in for, I pushed the button for the elevator impatiently, as I still couldn't shake my worry for what my brother might be involved in to cause me to have this feeling.

Slowly the elevator started its descent. I tapped my fingers against the handrail nervously. Was the elevator always this slow? It only had to cover one level for crying out loud.

I looked up at the digital display next to the doors that still showed a "0". I let out a sigh of relief as it finally changed to "-1". Only for it to get caught in my throat when suddenly the elevator accelerated in its descent.

I screeched in fright and grabbed onto the handrail with both hands as the elevator descended in what seemed to be a free fall. The display showing numbers that shouldn't even be possible.

**-2 **

**-3 **

**-4 **

**-5 **

**-6 **

**-7 **

**-8 **

There shouldn't be anything lower than the one underground level. Yet the elevator was still falling and not showing any signs of stopping - or hitting the ground - yet.

**-9 **

**-00-**

The elevator slowed down and stopped as the display jumped from -9 to -00- in stead of -10. The doors glided open silently and I stepped out of the cabin onto the green tiled floor gingerly. I was glad to be alive, but this situation was more than strange. I get a message to take the elevator down and then the elevator all but crashes down past the lowest level there should be… Coincidence? Not likely.

I now found myself in a large underground hall with greenish walls and a single train waiting on the only set of tracks there was. They lead to a dark tunnel which seemed to be the only exit apart from the elevator I had just taken.

Except for that the hall was empty. No completely incompetent teacher deserving of a tongue lashing. No emergency.

The unsettling feeling in my stomach intensified.

Again my phone buzzed in my hand and I looked down at the pink device I still held in my hands.

_Please help us._

I stared at the message for a moment. My gut feeling was telling me I was on the right path coming down here and I was glad my brother didn't seem to be involved. However I just couldn't help myself but feel… unsettled. Especially since the air of this place reminded me of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

_What do you want me to do? _I wrote back cautiously.

Again my phone gave a buzz, but I froze when I saw the display.

Unlike usual, my phone no longer showed the lock screen with the time in the right upper corner, next to the bar indicating the signal strength with a big square notification filling almost all of the screen, telling me I had a new message.

No, my phone only displayed the message in black Japanese characters on a white background with two possible answers in Latin writing for choice below.

_Do you want to start?_

_Yes_

_No_

I stared at the message on the display blankly.

My mind was yelling at me to get out of there, right then and there. But my gut told me to go through with it.

Should I go by logic or by my gut feeling?

I honestly didn't know which was the right choice, but after a moment of deliberation I made up my mind.

Navigating the blinking black square to the answer I had chosen I pressed enter.

_Yes. _My gut had been right so far, so I would just go with it.

Suddenly the screen lighting shut off leaving the display black before it lit up again brighter than before. A strangely familiar voice came from the speakers.

"Kayleen Keirin Keeper, thank you for consenting to help us. Please get on the underground train. You will be picked up once you have reached your destination."

Startled by the sudden vocal instruction I stared at the screen until it turned itself off again when the voice had finished.

Uncertainly I walked towards the jet black train in front of me. Worry gnawed at me.

_Because_ I had to take a train to wherever it was I had to go. Trains had the habit to cover long distances between stops and take quite a while to do so. On top of not running as regularly as… let's say: a bus.

I didn't really worry about the time I'd need to help whomever I was helping. It was only 9:30 a.m. and my brother was in school until 4. Also he'd stay there over lunch. I'd be back before he noticed I was gone. That was, if the person I was to help was close. But if something happened to my brother while I was away... I wouldn't be able to be there immediately.

Unsure of what to do I stopped in front of one of the train carriage's two open doors.

Should I really risk not being here if something really happened to my brother?

A sharp whistle pulled me from my thoughts as it tore through the silence and the open door in front of me started to close. Instinctively I followed my gut feeling stepping inside before the door closed completely and the train started moving.

I watched the train station pull away with mixed feelings. I just hoped my gut feeling was right as usual and nothing else happened.

Frowning but seeing no sense in standing I sat down on one of the benches. Strangely enough the carriage's interior didn't look like any train from here. It looked more like one of the subway trains from back when I visited my cousin in Shibuya when I was 8. The seats were aligned along the walls just underneath the windows rather than in groups of four like usual for here. I couldn't make out where the train was going because the windows were still dark as the train hadn't left the underground yet. I looked out the windows anyway aimlessly taking in the reflection of the carriage and myself. There wasn't anyone else in the carriage. Only me.

Hopefully the train didn't take me too far away.

An abrupt strong jolt threw me out of my seat on the floor. Moaning I held the throbbing bump on my head where it hit floor and rubbed my hurting backside.

Ouch. What was that about?

I looked up to the windows from my perch on the floor but couldn't see a thing except for the reflection of the interior as the outside was still shrouded in the darkness of being underground.

The ride continued to be pretty bumpy so I wisely decided to stay down holding onto the seat next to me rather than be thrown down again.

All of a sudden the cart gave an especially violent jolt that knocked the wind out of me as I was thrown against the seats to my right. I hissed from the pain of my back hitting the hard plastic surface. When suddenly a bright light surged from my mobile phone blinding me and forced me to close my eyes against the onslaught of brightness.

A couple of painful breaths later I carefully opened my eyes to look at my phone again. I blinked a couple of times to get the dark spots to go away, but froze when I saw that I was no longer holding my pink flip phone. In my hand was now a larger blue device. I could no longer flick it open, as it was merely a square device with rounded edges reminiscent of a small pocket television as there was only a proportionally large screen that filled the front side of the device. Turning the device around I found there was something that looked like a camera lens slightly raised from the back which was engraved with interweaving black symbols - ten different ones I could make out. And there were only two buttons, one on the front on the narrow ridge below the display on the right and one on the side that looked to be a camera shutter.

Now I knew exactly, that I didn't let go of my phone. Not since I left school earlier. So by default this device had to be it. No matter how different it looked.

Uncertain of what to make out of this sudden development I pushed the button on the front. Instantly the screen came to life lighting up to show a picture of the earth from orbit and the time and date above it in white.

Monday, 2002-03-25

09:31:16

"Wha-…?", I asked myself aloud but didn't finish the sentence as something else caught my attention.

Looking up to the windows I could see a glint of daylight outside of the train. A glint that was quickly replaced by the full glare of the sun through the large windows as the train finally left the underground tunnel.

Carefully I got up from the floor and seated myself back on the row of seats to look out of the window.

Fortunately the train ride had become calmer and the pain in my back had mostly subsided. Most notably though the feeling of dread deep in my gut had disappeared as well. A relieved sigh parted from my lips. At least I knew I didn't have to worry about my little brother anymore.

The outside view was breathtaking. A grassy green plain dotted with patches of flowers here and there stretched out to the horizon where I could make out the faint dark purplish forms of very high mountains. Smiling to myself I rested my forehead on the cold glass of the window. It was simply beautiful. It was nothing like anything I had ever seen before, yet strangely familiar. Even if it didn't look like any scenery I knew from the area I lived.

Closing my eyes I just prayed it was one of those places close by I hadn't seen yet.

Lost in my musings I didn't register the train slowing down until it had already come to a full stop and the doors opened. Surprised by the action I got up and walked over to the door to take a peek out.

The train had stopped at a elevated platform in midst of the grassy plain it had crossed. I saw a small bench off to the side but I couldn't make out a sign that told me where I was here.

Was this where I should get off? I didn't see anyone here to pick me up, so this couldn't be my final destination…

That instant my phone -or what used to be my phone before… whatever happened- lit up again. The screen turned a mixture of dark and light shades of brown with a strange cross symbol in the middle and the same voice that had come from my phone at the train station started to talk to me again.

"Kayleen Keirin Keeper, disembark here and follow the road to the end. Someone will be waiting to pick you up there.", the female voice told me.

Not moving an inch I lifted an eyebrow.

"And how will I know if it's the person I'm looking for when I'm right in front of them?", I asked the mysterious voice back. I didn't really expect to get an answer though.

A light chuckle came from the unknown female voice.

"You will know.", she replied with a smile audible in her voice. Then the screen turned black again.

For but a moment I just stood there in the open door weighing my options. All the while the train just sat there with no signs of moving. Or any sign of human life including any signs of someone who could have been operating the train. But after a while of doing nothing I shrugged and obliged. Again it was my gut telling me to follow the unknown woman's instructions.

Filled with childlike wonder as the sunshine and warmth lifted my spirits, I forgot all my prior worries. I left the train to look for the aforementioned path humming softly to myself. I found it soon enough. Right behind the bench off to the side there was a small staircase down to a paved white path through the field. I skipped down the steps lightly taking in the view of the field of flowers that surrounded me. The field seemed to stretch all the way out to the horizon and held the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. In the distance I could make out a castle against the horizon. Likely where this path was headed.

For a little while the faint tapping of my shoes on the white cobble stone and my humming was the only thing to be heard. Looking all around I took in the breathtaking view of the flowers that had grown into little groups of the same colours before thinning out and mixing with different types of flowers in different colours thus creating a beautiful symphony of colours fading into one another. I saw flowers that looked like vanilla milkshake beige hibiscus flowers and bright red peonies. There were blue zinnias that changed from a dark sapphire colour at the centre to a light azure around the outside. I could make out several more colours too: pastel green, white, sunny yellow, pink, icy blue and peachy orange.

Looking around I was reminded of the one time when I was four years old and had gotten lost.

I was a very active and adventurous child up until shortly after my younger brother was born. So during a family outing to the nearby forest I wandered off on my own. I did that so my papa would come to find me. With me I only had my precious yellow teddy bear Momo.

It wasn't long and I managed to wind up on a field of flowers - Strikingly similar to the one I was on right now - just outside the woods. The flower field that had seemed endless to me then.

I ran through the field marvelling at the endless flowers. But after having dragged Mo along with me for a while I had gotten tired of walking and had deemed the patch of flowers I'd been standing on the right place to have the picnic my parents had planned for our outing. Momo had no longer been his normal bright yellow colour by that point, but a dirty brown, as I hadn't quite been tall enough to carry my teddy bear without dragging it along the ground. It also didn't help that I'd carried him by one of his arms instead of around the middle.

I had set Momo to sit in front of me thinking of what I wanted to do now that I was tired of walking. I had gotten sidetracked by the pretty flowers around me pretty quickly and abandoned the thinking in favour of plucking a couple of blossoms (as I, like any other four year old toddler, hadn't thought of the fact that one could do more with a flower with the stem still attached).

Placing them in between my trusted teddy and me I had pretended they were sweets for a little private tea party for Momo and me.

"Little Kayleen, would it be alright to join you and your trusty protector for your little tea party?", a calm female voice had made me look up and squeal in delight.

"Fanimo! Course you and Raffimo and Enjemo and Netimo can join!", I'd exclaimed happily jumping up to hug my favourite friends.

"Thank you, Princess.", Raffimo had answered politely as always and sat next to where I had been sitting just a moment before. The other three sat as well and I lost track of time chattering with them. It wasn't long though until I grew tired and my eyelids started to droop. The bright sunshine, that had already started to fade and the long walk getting to me.

"Sleep, little Kayleen, we'll watch over you until your mama and papa find you.", Enjemo had said softly as I'd leaned into Raffimo's side and quickly fell asleep.

However when I had woken up again they were nowhere to be seen. I was leaning against a tree in the forest and my papa was softly shaking my shoulder to wake me up. I rubbed my eyes with the hand that wasn't holding onto Mo and looked up at my Papa sleepily.

"Paamo…"

He smiled kindly, but refrained from telling me not to attach a -mo to every name like he usually did, before he picked me up and carried me to where Mama and my little brother were sitting on a picnic blanket.

"Kayleen, you had us worried. Don't walk off by yourself. You were gone for a whole half an hour!", my mum admonished me but stopped with a huff when I cuddled into her side.

"Okay, Maamo. I won'. I promise you, Callumo and Dokugumo on you shoulder.", I mumbled and dosed off again. I hadn't even noticed how I'd frightened the life out of my mum when I pointed out there was a spider on her shoulder. Or how she once again told me off for my habit of calling every spider I saw "dokugumo", 'poisonous spider', when she realised it had only been a normal one. As a matter of fact, I still called every spider I saw a 'dokugumo' when I was tired enough.

I smiled at the memory.

Before turning five I used to have several imaginary friends. All of whose names obviously ended in -mo. There was Netimo, who looked out for me like a big sister. Then there was Fanimo and Enjemo who were like an extra aunt and an extra uncle to me. And Raffimo who reminded me a lot of papa.

However when I introduced my little brother to my friends, Maamo and Paamo told me off. They said a big sister shouldn't make things like imaginary friends up anymore. A big sister had to speak correctly and not attach a -mo to each and every name. I should be a good example for my baby brother.

I love my little brother. I do now and I did then. So with enough convincing from my parents, as they started to scold me for talking to my imaginary friends (that didn't exist no matter how much I tried to convince them otherwise) I started to accept the fact and moved on.

Though it came to a price. I started isolating myself from other children my age. Afraid of doing something wrong that would hurt others or myself. Before when I spent time with people my age, my imaginary friends would watch out for me, telling me if something I was going to do was wrong and explain to me why it was wrong. My parents would do that too, but they didn't have that much time, they had to watch my brother too. So when Raffimo, Fanimo, Enjemo and Netimo weren't around I was afraid I'd do something that would make people disappointed in me.

Not interacting with people my age that much was okay for me as well. I still had my family. My little brother whom I love to pieces, my parents whom I want to make proud and later on my little cousin whom I wanted to see smile. I did my best for them.

I didn't need anyone else.

And I still don't. While I can now relate to people better, I chose not to get too attached because I saw how shallow their bonds tended to be. Acting like the best of friends towards each other, but bad mouthing the other as soon as their back was turned. Sorry, but I really didn't need that.

Dismissing the melancholy thought I turned back to looking at the flowers and counted the different types I could make out. There were pink anemones, orange tiger lilies and yellow poppies. Several patches of pastel green azaleas and icy blue irises grew alongside white lilies.

A small smile graced my lips. I should probably pick some flowers for my parents on my way back home.

I couldn't wait for my parents to return on Friday. They promised we would travel to Japan to spend the Easter holidays with my aunt and my cousin. I had been looking forward to it for quite a while now. I hadn't seen my cousin in real life since I was 8 years old. We talked over the phone and had started to video-chat but it wasn't the same.

I hastened my pace to a light jog in slight anticipation. The mere thought of the coming weekend was enough to motivate me to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

After a while I could make out the details of the castle in the distance.

It was a majestic white castle with eight towers of the same height, as well as one slightly smaller and one slightly higher. They were made mainly of the same white stone yet distinctly different from each other. Further back there was a larger more neutral looking tower, but it was those ten towers that caught my eye. One seemed to have different levels, whereas you couldn't tell if the others had. One seemed to be made predominately of stained glass windows. Another yet again was made up of white columned arches. And that was only the ones I could make out from where I stood.

I could also make out a massive dark gate but the rest eluded my sight.

My assumed goal in sight I ran faster to reach the mysterious castle. I ran until I was out of breath and had to stop- which didn't take all that long- but the castle had come quite a bit closer during that time. I smiled and started moving towards the castle again albeit at a more leisurely pace.

The castle was now only a few miles away and the different colourful flowers around me slowly made way for black lotus flowers.

I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of these flowers.

They were jet black, but rather than completely absorbing all of the sunlight, as one would expect them to, they seemed to reflect some of it making them glitter as if they were still sprinkled with dew.

A slight breeze blew past me and loosened the bun I had put my hair up into. Slowly but surely the wind pulled it apart making my hair spill back down onto my back fluttering in the wind. I couldn't help but smile. This place was practically radiating peace. It felt as if I were dreaming. All of my worries and problems seemed miles away. Perhaps I had fallen asleep during the math lesson again? That would explain the strange sequence of events…

A short while later, about a mile away from the castle, the black flowers came to an abrupt end marking a perfect circular boundary to the white roses that followed up to the castle walls. And while the black lotus flowers had seemed to glitter these white roses seemed to be radiating rainbow coloured light tinting their whole surroundings in different coloured light as if inside a dream world.

Slowly, drinking in the peaceful, dreamlike atmosphere, I walked down the white cobble stone path until I stood right in front of the castle doors.


	3. Memories coming back to life

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than usual, mainly because this is a good point to stop. The next chapter is almost done though so it'll be up very soon.**

**Also I have put up a poll on my profile about the antagonist for this fanfiction. No, I will not have Kayleen just pointlessly tag along with the Frontier crew.(They do fine as they are.) So I need an enemy that she will face.**

**Now I wanted to use LadyDevimon and later on Lilithmon, but after looking through the Digimon fanficions I saw there is several fictions with LadyDevimon or Lilithmon as the enemies. So I started to brainstorm and came up with a couple of alternatives… Unfortunately now I can't decide. So I'm asking you readers, who you'd like to see in this fanfiction. The poll is up and I think I'll let it run until the enemy's first appearance, which should be in a couple of chapters.**

**Please go and vote for whatever enemy you think would be the best. Also I am open to new suggestions, I have a couple of requirements.**

**1\. She has to be female. Mainly because of a fact I'll reveal in the next chapter or two. (Though you probably won't notice it until when she appears)**

**2\. It has to be a fallen Angel or Demon Digimon (same reason)**

**3\. Please write a short comment to explain why you think this Digimon would make a good enemy (because I tend to properly explain why and how the enemy became an enemy)**

**By the way: Who can guess who Kayleen's imaginary friends are? It's easier now but you're still welcome to guess.**

**And last but not least: thank you to all of the readers who have favourited and followed this story!**

**Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Memories coming back to life**

Almost reverently I looked up at the castle doors. They were huge. More than four times my height. They were made of chocolate brown wood and reinforced with silvery metal. Each door was adorned with a silver wing crafted into the very door. Carefully I traced the detailed engraving of the feathers with my fingers. The artist was obviously very skilled. Every little detail was engraved with an unearthly precision making the wings lifelike as if they were about to move any moment. It was simply breathtaking.

As beautiful the doors were, I couldn't find a smaller door, which any door of this size had to have to be able to comfortably enter the castle without opening the huge and probably equally heavy set of doors. No matter where I looked, I couldn't make one out. I also couldn't find a door knocker or a door bell to alert the people inside of my presence.

I sighed and leaned my back against the massive set of doors as I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to walk around the castle to find another entrance.

Yet that was all it took for the doors behind me to budge and leave way for me to enter the white castle. Surprised by the sudden movement I jumped to my feet again and watched in amazement as the castle doors swung open without anyone to push or pull them. Puzzled I let my eyes roam the room behind the doors looking out for any sort of opening mechanism.

It seemed to be an entrance hall. On both sides of the room a stair case wound up the wall coming together in the middle of the upper level. Two broad corridors proceeded well into the castle on either side. And just below where the two staircases met up there was door on the ground floor, which I was currently facing. The white marble the hall was made of sparkled in the rainbow-coloured light which fell through the crystal ceiling lighting the room up brightly.

However there was no opening mechanism.

Hesitantly I entered the hall and looked around.

It was completely empty. No furniture, no people, not even a speck of dust. Only the white marble and light.

Unsettled by the ominous atmosphere I braved another step inside.

"Hello?", I asked timidly, "Is anyone here?"

My voiced echoed through the hall eerily but there was no answer. A shiver ran down my spine. This felt wrong. So wrong. My gut twisted itself into several tight knots and made me queasy as I took another look around the large room.

There was this lingering sense of deja-vu that made my skin crawl. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Have I been here before?

It was dead silent. How did it come, that I was absolutely certain there should be a lot more going on? How could I be so certain if I had never been here before, that there should be more life in these halls?

Yet there was no voices. No shouting, no talking, not even whispers.

No sign of life whatsoever.

It wasn't possible for such a huge castle to be uninhabited. That'd just be a waste. Therefore I decided to look for someone.

The unknown female voice had told me there would be someone waiting for me at my destination. And this castle was the end of the path.

Uncertainly I made my way through the entry hall towards the door across from the entrance. It was maybe half the height of the castle doors -still double my height- and completely made of the same silvery metal as the wings on the castle doors. These doors as well held very detailed feathery wings but these ones were golden.

My steps echoed in the silence making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but I kept on going. There was no need to be afraid. What should I be afraid of? There was nothing here!

That's why it felt so wrong. It really shouldn't be this empty. It should be full of laughter and light footed running, shouting and angry stomping. A faint memory I couldn't fully recall played inside my head. These same hallways but full of life. So many different voices, so many different emotions. But I couldn't properly remember the details. It was as if I could only look at it out of the corner of my eye, because if I looked at it directly the memory would end in wisps of smoke.

Still rather on the edge I stopped in front of the silver double doors. I gulped nervously.

I knocked as was polite, but even after several minutes, there was no reply.

I would have to let myself in then.

The door looked heavy, more so than the main gate, so I pushed against it with all my might. It only budged a few centimetres. But it was opening so I kept on pushing until there was a space wide enough for me to squeeze through.

Beyond the silver door, there was another hallway. Sunlight fell from the glass ceiling into the hallway and was reflected into its components by countless crystals which seemed to sprout from the junction between the wall and the floor. Thousands of overlapping rainbows illuminated the space.

The hallway itself wasn't very long, so I could make out the door on the other side with great ease. Again this door was smaller than the one before it. But the difference was barely noticeable.

The doors were made of a golden metal and the wings set into the doors were made of transparent iridescent crystal. However you could barely see through the wings to peer into the room that lay beyond these doors.

Yet I tried anyway and was rewarded with the beginnings of a massive headache, because the crystal split the light into the colours of the rainbow and distorted what lay on the other side. It wasn't worth it, as I really didn't gain anything from it, but it did take me a moment to realise that.

Once I did though, I quit straining my eyes to see through the door and rather knocked. Again I didn't receive an answer, even after several minutes of waiting patiently, and therefore opted to open the door again.

Tentatively to assess the weight of the door, I started pushing against the door but found it opened easily just like the castle doors. As if these two sets of doors were made of Styrofoam rather than any metal known to me. I crossed the threshold slowly taking in the whole room. Especially the black obsidian floor with its golden and silver threads of writing criss-crossing throughout the whole room. The ceiling far above was made of the same crystal as it was in the entrance hall and was carried by several stories worth of white marble walls and ten large pillars of differently coloured crystalline material.

Then my eyes fell on the circle of thrones in the middle of the room. I froze on the spot.

There were ten masterly crafted thrones arranged in a circle in the very centre of the room. Each each of them was made of the same crystalline material as one of the ten pillars. They were as different to every other of the ten as possible but equally majestic.

However what had me freeze was the lonesome silhouette standing inside the circle of thrones.

A memory I had long suppressed played before my eyes.

* * *

She stood there in the middle of my predominately pink room. Right next to my white toy box. While I held my then only few weeks old younger brother in my arms and gently rocked him to sleep. Maamo was in the kitchen making dinner. So I had decided to get my brother who didn't seem to want to sleep in his crib and decided to show him my room. Of course _she_ was supervising while my mother was none the wiser.

Her watchful eyes followed my every move carefully making sure I didn't make any mistakes I would regret later on.

I had to be careful with my little brother. He wasn't like my teddy Momo. Momo could get dirrty and wouldn't mind at all. My brother however could easily get hurt.

He was my one and only little brother, Callum Kazuki Keeper. And I wanted to be the best big sister in the whole world for him. Because he was my brother. And because I wanted her to be proud of me. So I was especially careful.

Suddenly she tapped her foot to the carpeted floor to get my attention.

"Wha's wong?", I asked tilting my head to one side looking in her direction.

"He's asleep. It would be better if you put him to bed.", she answered in a calm loving voice.

I nodded.

"Sure! You come too, Netimo?"

* * *

Back in reality but a moment had passed as I stood there frozen to the spot tears burning in my eyes.

Right there in front of me was someone I hadn't dared to hope to see again.

Silently and not moving a muscle she stood. A loving smile on her unmoving lips as she watched me.

Hesitating I took step towards her. Then another. Before I knew it I ran up to her. But before launching myself in a hug I stopped.

How many times had I dreamed this would happen? Many, many times. These dreams haunted me. They hadn't been so frequent anymore, they still appeared from time to time.

"Netimo…", I breathed.

Her smile seemed to widen, even if that was impossible due to the metal mask obscuring her face.

"Young mistress, you should know better now. You are no longer a child of four years. You must call me by my name proper.", her familiar calm chiding voice told me off. A hint of amusement was evident. Her purple and white striped tail swishing from one side to the other.

Reluctant to prove this was truly only a mere dream, a fantasy born from my strong wish to see them again, even if only once, I hesitantly stepped closer and nodded.

I entered the golden circle on the black floor she was standing in and reached out to touch her helmet. Carefully I traced each line of the cold metal fashioned to look like stiff blond hair with cat's ears set on the top of her head.

Silently she let me do so. Let me trace the helmet down to where it connected with her shoulder armour and run my hands over the Egyptian looking designs that made her armour look like an Egyptian Queen's necklace. Let me stroke her white fur. Finally I gently cupped her metal face with both hands and ran my thumbs over her cheeks.

I bit back a sob as hot tears ran down my cheeks.

"You're really here…", I hiccoughed, "They told me again and again… told me you didn't exist… I didn't want to believe them… until suddenly you were gone… until I couldn't see you anymore…"

She nuzzled her face into my hands.

"How is Callum?", she enquired seemingly at random, "You used to be so proud of your little baby brother."

Choking down the sobs threatening to break free I nodded silently.

In turn her gaze seemed to become softer.

"I am glad. 'Rumo' didn't reappear?"

That was more than my already feeble composure could take. I broke down and fell to my knees wrapping my arms around her shoulders and sobbing into her shoulder. Over and over I sobbed the name I had called her in my childhood.

Rumo had been the horror of my childhood. While some children where afraid of some kind of monster lurking underneath their bed, when I was three, I was terrified of the thought of Rumo being anywhere in my room. Unlike the other children who were afraid of the possibility of something in the dark hiding space that was under the bed, I remember being afraid of something tangible… Something real out to get me. At least to me it seemed that way. That was Rumo.

Only Netimo and the others could keep me safe. They had promised me they'd do everything to keep Rumo from finding me again.

And then they disappeared.

Light chuckling echoed through the silence only broken by my quiet sobs.

"Netimo**…**"

"Young Mistress, you are no longer four years old. You really should call me by my proper name now. You still remember do you not?"

Separating me by an arm's length to meet her eyes I rubbed the tears from me eyes as I stifled my sobs.

"You're right. I'm sorry.", I said quietly a small chuckle escaping my lips.

I still remembered bright as day how she would chide the four year old me for calling her and all of the others by mangled versions of their names. I had started calling them by those "nicknames" when I started learning to talk and had trouble pronouncing their names. Someway or another they stuck with me and from then on I would only call them by those nicknames. They were a form of endearment to me and designated them as my closest friends that knew me since I learnt to talk.

"I missed you, Nefertimon."

**That's a wrap.**

**Please don't forget to comment and also vote for an enemy! (The more people vote the faster I can write that particular scene****…****)**


	4. Reunited

**Chapter 3: Reunited**

**A/N: This is another chapter I completely scrapped and rewrote. (Except for the flashbacks, I really like those. But one of the problems with Nano-Stories is, you just write, write, write, even if what you're writing is complete crap…)**

**The earlier version had their first meeting in retrospective with Kayleen reminiscing in midst of everyday life but though that was less effective. Also the information given in this chapter gave me quite the headache…**

**You actually have our company's apprentice to thank for this chapter. She was bored so I shamelessly promoted my fanfiction… Well and apparently she likes it (and she doesn't even know Digimon).**

**And the fact that I really can't stay awake in the Textual Analysis lectures if I try to pay attention. So I just record them. Unfortunately I still need to be present to do so. So I just open Scrivener… because inconspicuous ;)**

**Thank you Ultimateblack for reviewing. \\(^^)/ (I have to say, I had a fangirl attack when I saw your review, because I love your stories though I haven't had the time to read more than the first chapter each much less review yet…)**

**I'd like to tackle some of the points you made in your reviews here, in case they were unclear to other as well:**

**Yes, this story is written from an OC's point of view. However there will actually be several different points of view.**

**She has her own storyline, but will of course meet the Frontier gang. (Because it'll be boring otherwise, no?) And therefore change the storyline of Frontier slightly. And since I'm a Digimon-otaku the Frontier cast are not the only people she will meet/hear of. (But that's all I'm saying… because Spoilers ;)**

**Those OC names you refer to, were mispronunciations of their proper names. I had the idea in my head, that she'd have this speech tic, but after reading your review I looked up a paper on infantile speech acquisition and learnt, that it isn't exactly probable to have a speech impairment at that age.(There are of course exceptions, but it was a bit of a stretch.) So I made a slight change in the past chapters to accommodate for that. Now it is just her keeping the mispronunciations as nicknames and stubbornly holding on to them no matter how much she was told off.**

**Yes, this is a rewrite, however the original was German and an abomination that could barely be called fiction(And has been thoroughly disposed off, as I don't think anyone would do a 'the lost episode' on it). However the first person narrative is a remnant of the first version. (And I hadn't read Percy Jackson yet at that point, and still haven't gotten around to reading the Hunger Games yet.)**

**Oh, you caught me. While the Royal Knights do not yet have much of a Role (I am thinking of a way to incorporate them more as I am typing now), Lucemon does. Actually I've got a whole backstory going on. I do hope you'll stick around to read it.**

**Sadly only one person has to date voted in the poll. I guess that was you, Ultimateblack. Thanks (^^)**

**So it's currently: **

**LadyDevimon - Lilithmon: 1**

**LadyVamdemon - Lilithmon / LadyVamdemon - AbyzouVamdemon / LadyDevimon - Mastemon (so every other option): 0**

**So much for creativity huh?**

**I guess I might as well give a short explanation on the other options anyway:**

**LadyVamdemon is obviously a genderbent version of Vamdemon(Myotismon): a concept I haven't seen too often in fanfictions (correct me, if you feel otherwise.) Of course a straight out genderbend would be no fun, so you can expect artistic license to be applied if she is chosen. (Just like LadyDevimon is not straight out Devimon just female.)**

**AbyzouVamdemon is a Digimon of my own creation. An alternate Digivolution-Line. (Because just Genderbending BelialVamdemon or VenomVamdemon(MaloMyotismon and VenomMyotismon respectively) would be boring.) I let google and Wikipedia inspire me and found Abyzou a female demon blamed for miscarriages and infant mortality associated with envy. (There we go with the theme of the 7 sins and Leviamon doesn't really appeal to me anyway.)**

**Mastemon is actually a canon Digimon from "Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth" and made up of LadyDevimon and Angewomon. Also she's supposed to be a good Digimon so obviously she was corrupted. The name is fitting enough since Mastemon is derived from Mastema which comes from Hebrew **_**mastemah**_**(**משטמה**), meaning "hatred", "hostility", "enmity", or "persecution".**

**Please vote, it doesn't take much time. It's just two clicks (if you're on the desktop page. Sadly, it does not work on the mobile page. However you're welcome to send me a PM or review with your choice).**

**Anyway on with the chapter!**

I was rather nervous when Nefertimon descended to land right in the courtyard of the massive white castle with green and purple shingled roofs. Not even the breathtaking view of the sea of white flowers surrounding the beautiful castle could properly take my mind off it.

Uncertainly I slipped off her back and took a step away from Nefertimon in the direction she was nudging me towards. Reluctantly I took a tentative step of my own volition, when a string of laughter resounded from my phone in my pocket.

It was the familiar female voice that had led me to meet Nefertimon…

My eyes widened in realisation.

In that instant it made sense to me. Now I knew why the voice from my phone had seemed so familiar.

Without the need for any more prompting I ran across the hall, not paying any mind to the massive amounts of books around me, but following the main path straight up the stairs and through the open door, where the laughter coming from my phone resounded in stereo with the person laughing.

I didn't pay attention to the huge crystal in the middle of the room, didn't wonder what it was for. Neither did I marvel at the sheer number of books filling the shelves that reached up to the far away ceiling. My attention solely focused on the owner of the female voice whom had led me here. And as if it had happened just yesterday a memory played before my eyes.

* * *

I sat in a dark corner of my room, hidden in the narrow space between my white toy chest an the wall. I had drawn my knees up to my chest trying to be as small as I could. Trying to be as invisible as possible.

My parents had been clueless as to what to do. No matter what they tried, I wouldn't come out. They even tried promising me things they knew I had wanted for a long time, but not even that worked.

In that moment, I just wanted to be invisible.

Because invisible was safe.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my head.

Panic flooded my system as I whipped up my head in wide-eyed fear.

Just to calm down the next moment when I laid my eyes upon the soft reassuring smile on her face.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?", she asked. Her voice was filled with love and a slight tinge of worry about my behaviour.

But I remained silent and just shook my head no.

She sighed but the smile on her face remained.

"If I guess correctly, you will answer?"

I thought about the suggestion for a moment, before I nodded hesitantly.

"Are you angry about something?", she asked calmly.

I vehemently shook my head no.

Smiling about the small achievement she tried again.

"Are you sad your parents have to work so often?"

Again I shook my head no instantly. I knew Mama and Papa loved me and cared for me but had stuff to do even if they wanted to stay with me.

Tapping her index finger to her lower lip she hummed thoughtfully. Then but a moment later she seemed to have had an idea.

"Are you scared?", she asked in a low soothing voice.

I stared at my knees for a few seconds, before I looked back up at her anxiously. Even if I couldn't see her eyes for the green helmet covering them she seemed to radiate warmth and safety. Exactly what I needed in that moment.

Tears pooled in my eyes and spilt over and I hiccoughed several sobs.

I nodded in answer to her question.

I was scared. I was very, very scared.

Her smile turned even softer as she carefully wrapped her arms around me while I cried in her embrace.

"It's going to be ok. It'll be alright. As long as you hold on to hope and light every thing's going to be fine. I'll be right here.", she repeated these soothing words again and again. All the while I sobbed her name again and again afraid she would disappear.

"Fanimo… Fanimo…"

Yet she stayed with me and rubbed my back in soothing circles.

"I'm here. I'm here."

* * *

A split second was all it took for me to recall the memory. A split second that caused a single tear to fall from my eyes and roll over my cheek. And another joined it when my eyes caught sight of the person standing next to her and the memory continued playing before my eyes.

* * *

We had been sitting there for hours on end. Me crying in her arms and her consoling me. Then he joined us. His smile reassuring as Fanimo's.

"What are you afraid of, young one?", he asked softly.

I struggled with the sobs racking my frame so I could answer him however I didn't do too well. Yet both of them waited patiently for me to answer.

"Ru…", I managed to choke out between two sobs.

"Ru?", he asked encouraging me to go on.

"Rumo!", I answered fully before breaking down into several more sobs.

He stroked over my head to calm me, before resuming.

"Rumo, you say? Where?"

Unhesitatingly I pointed out several spots in my room.

My bed. My closet. The open door to my room.

Giving my hair a last little tousle he stood up and walked over to my bed. Putting a gloved hand on the covers he crouched down and looked back to me questioningly.

"Here?", he asked calmly.

I nodded in confirmation and pointed at my bed again.

Unperturbed he bent down to look underneath my bed. Then he got up again and looked around the bed and even underneath the covers. He did so several times before he turned back to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nobody here. Maybe he's behind the door."

Standing in front of the door to my room he turned back to me for confirmation.

I nodded.

So he pulled the door away from the wall it had been resting against and looked behind it. Then he pushed it back to the original position and looked where it had been while he was looking behind the door. Again he repeated the motion a couple of times, the golden bangle on his arm clinking against the door handle, to assure me there was no one to be seen. Finally after six repetitions he looked back to where I sat hugging Fanimo and shook his head no.

"No Rumo. Where else?"

Again I pointed at the closet.

Flashing me a reassuring smile he walked over to the indicated space calmly. He opened the door all the way, so I could see what he was doing. Then he walked into the closet. One of the floor boards creaked under his white boots while he looked between each and every piece of clothing before closing the door again and starting anew. He checked the closet from top to bottom twice before closing the closet door softly and returning to where I was sitting with Fanimo.

He crouched down in front of me as I looked up at him uncertainly.

"No Rumo in and around your bed, no where near the door, nor in the closet. Apart from that, we're here. You're completely safe.", he told me with an air of reassuring confidence.

I stared at him with wide eyes as the truth of what he said sunk in. The tears stopped and a bright smile took their place. I nodded happily. Carefully I extracted myself from Fanimo's embrace and hugged his legs, as I only reached about to the middle of his thighs.

"Thank you, Enjemo."

* * *

This time nothing held me back from launching myself at the two winged people in front of me. Tears rolled down my cheeks freely as sobbing laughter escaped from my lips.

"Fanimo! Enjemo!"

I could see Nefertimon shaking her head amused by my antics but I didn't care because I could also hear Fanimo's clear loving laughter as she put her arms around me and held me close.

"It has been quite a while, hasn't it, young one?", Enjemo asked in his calm baritone voice. His eyes were hidden behind a purple visor however a serene smile curled his lips.

Snuggling deeper in Fanimo's embrace I hid my face in her shoulder.

"Ten years. A whole ten years.", I sobbed, "I missed you so much!"

Fanimo stroked my back in a gesture of comfort.

"We missed you too, Kayleen.", she whispered into my ear before placing her hands on my shoulders and pulling me back to hold me at an arm's length so she could look me over. "It's good to see you are doing fine."

I revelled in the feeling of safety I felt from the mere gesture of her hands resting on my shoulders giving them a reassuring squeeze and radiating so much safety and warmth even if they were clad in thick gloves made of green steel. It was like coming home after a very, very long time.

I nodded mutely and tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but the tears wouldn't stop. I was just so happy to see them again. It was as if a part of myself had been lost along with them and I finally got it back now.

Enjemo closed the short distance between us and put his hand on my cheek to wipe away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry, young one, this should be a joyous reunion.", he spoke quietly wiping away the unending stream of tears.

I closed my eyes as a happy smile blossomed on my lips.

"They're tears of happiness.", I explained trying to calm my sobs, "I am so happy to see you again. All this time I thought you resented me, because I listened to my parents and ignored you when they were around. I thought that was why you disappeared one day."

I could barely blink before I found myself in the tight embrace of Fanimo's. Enjemo too placed his arms around us and even Nefertimon nuzzled her face against my side. All of them had curled their wings around us and gave me an additional feeling of warmth and belonging.

"Kayleen Keirin Keeper. Never, ever, think that way again. Whatever reason could you ever give us to come to resent you?", Enjemo asked sternly.

I stifled another sob.

"But you disappeared…", I whispered dejectedly.

Enjemo's hands squeezed my shoulders.

"We had to.", he stated grimly, "Remember what we told you just before we had to leave?"

Blinking away my tears I tried to remember what he meant, tried to recall the last time I saw them before they disappeared.

They had told me to become strong so I could protect my precious people.

They had told me to believe in myself.

And they had told me that there was nothing to be afraid of, because they would make Rumo stay away from me.

Looking back at that last meeting I realised how much these words sounded like parting words.

With wide eyes I looked up to the two Angels. Worry bubbled up inside me. And I felt as helpless as I was when I was four again. Especially since there was one of our round missing.

"Y-you made Rumo stay away from me?", I asked.

Fanimo smiled a sad smile and nodded.

"Yes, Kayleen. It was our fault he could find you in the first place. Because of our desire to see you, we gave him the means to find you."

"We love you, young one. There's nothing that can change that. However there is no price we would not pay to keep you safe.", Enjemon added.

Hiding my face in Fanimo's breast plate I hugged her even closer. I needed the warmth she exuded in this moment. How long had it been, since I was able to hug her like this? Far too long.

Carefully Ophanimon extracted herself from my hug so they could see my face again. Her lips were pressed into a very thin line in worry.

A small, happy smile tinged with the slightest hint of sadness lightened up my face as I lifted my face to meet their worried gazes.

"Thank you.", I said simply.

And I meant it. From the core of my heart. There was so much I wanted to thank them for. Too much to be conveyed in words. All of the times they comforted me as a child when I was afraid of Rumo or when I scraped my knee when my parents weren't home. How they taught me how I could properly look after myself and my little brother, Callum. All of those small things they gave me, that my parents did as well but for which my parents just didn't have the time for more often than not, because they weren't home.

And then they saved me from Rumo.

There was just so much I wanted to say but the words wouldn't come out.

"Thank you…", I whispered hoarsely. Sobs racking my frame I couldn't form the words running through my head. Relief washing through me because I had the missing part of my family back and I now knew they didn't hate me.

The moment was almost perfect.

However before I could contemplate on the fact Nefertimon called me back to the present as if she knew where my thoughts had strayed off to.

"Young mistress, as cute as it might be and as much as we might be overjoyed to see you again, we cannot permit you to speak like the little child you were back then. You should call the Mistress and Master by their names proper.", she admonished sternly almost making me laugh at the sense of deja-vu that invoked.

She always used to try make me say their names properly. I just never did. I was a rather stubborn child. And fond of the nicknames I had given them.

"Nefertimon is right, Kayleen.", Fanimo added amusedly, "you should not remain living in the past, even if is such a small thing as your younger self's nicknames for us."

I nodded.

"Of course, Ophanimon…"

Ophanimon nodded affirmatively.

Then I let go of her to turn to the last one of the round not properly addressed. Looking up at the purple visor covering his eyes I smiled.

"…HolyAngemon."

They smiled back, before letting go of me and Ophanimon set forth to speak.

"Kayleen, as I stated in our message to you, we need your help.", she explained carefully.

"You know I'd do anything for you. You're family.", I replied instantly.

Ophanimon smiled indulgently but her smile remained strained.

"This is no mere favour we're asking of you, young one. We want you to make an informed choice, rather than feeling obligated to do it, because we are the ones asking.", HolyAngemon supplied.

I nodded understandingly, even if I knew exactly I wouldn't change my mind because I knew just as well, that both Ophanimon and HolyAngemon wouldn't ask me to do something they didn't believe I could accomplish.

"You are no longer in the world you grew up in, Kayleen.", Ophanimon explained.

My eyes widened in surprise, but I didn't interrupt her explanation.

"You are currently in the World us Digimon hail from, the digital world."

I didn't react at the mention of them being Digimon however, being intimately aware of said fact. I grew up knowing they were different from my Maamo, Paamo and Callum. They made sure I was aware of this fact. It was a fact I just went with. So, what if Nefertimon was a large white lion? It didn't make them any different in my eyes. I honestly never knew why they emphasised that fact so much. Now I realised I was because me being human made them a different species from me.

It also explained why Ophanimon laughed when I declared I would marry Enjemo when I grew up.

HolyAngemon took over the explanation from there.

"Unlike the world you grew up in, this world is made up of data we call DigiCodes. There are ten different types of DigiCode. Each type represents one element. Light, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Wood, Gold, Ice, Earth, Water and Darkness. This world is split into ten corresponding territories and there are ten elemental-types a Digimon can belong to."

I was a bit startled when Nefertimon suddenly spoke up from beside me.

"The Mistress and Master for example are Light-aligned Digimon and we are currently in the territory of Light. You can compare the territories to countries with different ethnicities in the human world."

Slightly puzzled I looked up to HolyAngemon who simply nodded as if to reaffirm her prior statement, before adding: "Nefertimon as well is a Digimon of the Light."

I nodded uncertainly.

It seemed sound. Angels are said to be beings of Light and Good even back home after all. Although something inside of me always disagreed with this general statement, I knew Ophanimon, HolyAngemon and Nefertimon were just that, beings of Light and Good.

Ophanimon, who had in the mean while walked over to the large crystal structure in the middle of the room, now put her hand on its smooth surface. The crystal lit up instantly and a second later there was a hologram right in front of me.

I gasped in surprise as I took in the slightly transparent 3D image of a planet in front of me.

Gesturing to the world in front of me Ophanimon went on with her explanation.

"When this world was created from the ten streams of data we call elements the world was split into the ten territories. Each territory named after the predominant data stream involved. And Digimon came to be. Different species, types and levels. Each aligned to the element of their territory."

I watched with avid fascination as HolyAngemon pointed out every territory and Ophanimon made screens with the specific Digimon, which inhabit said territory, appear.

After the last territory was explained however, the projection shut down and Ophanimon returned to our side.

"Because our world is made up of ten different streams of data, there must be ten governors - one for each of the elements. When the species of Digimon were established a Digimon of each element came forth far stronger and wiser than any other before them. No other Digimon of their element could come close to their power. The ten of them governed together justly for every one of them embodied a virtue most essential to our world. And although the Digimon of this world might have forgotten them in favour of the more recent ten guardians, the governors need to be the ones ruling for there to be true peace in the digital world."

I looked at Ophanimon questioningly.

"True peace? But I have yet to see even a single conflict in this world.", I asked.

Nefertimon had flown us far from the castle where I met her to here. We had also flown over several Digimon. But I hadn't seen anything except for peaceful interactions.

Ophanimon curved in a indulgent yet sad smile.

"That might be the case in the moment, as the memory of the last conflict hasn't faded from the Digimon's minds yet, but soon conflict will arise anew. For where there is advantageous conditions there is also someone who wishes to take it for themselves. Envy, after all, is an emotion found even in the best of Digimon. Every time the memory of the last conflict becomes too distant in the Digimon's minds a new conflict arises. For example, a long time ago there was Digimon, whose envy corrupted them beyond comprehension. They felt they deserved to stand above the other Digimon because they felt themselves better than them. Their greed and pride twisted them to their minds in the most horrible ways until their mere existence had to be considered a threat to the balance of the digital world."

Casting my eyes down to the floor I gave a low noncommittal hum.

Their story was captivating, even to the point I almost felt involved. Almost. I still didn't see where I fit in. More than anything the tale confused me even more.

As if he had just sensed my thought HolyAngemon put a hand on my shoulder causing me to look up at his face.

"When those Digimon were about to irreparably damage the balance of our world, children from another world were called. We called them Chosen Children. Each of them embodied one of ten virtues that enabled their partnered Digimon to evolve. They freed our world from the corrupted Digimon's tyranny."

Surprised I looked between the two humanoid Digimon.

"Children from another world? Do you mean… human children?", I asked slightly bewildered by the notion of children facing potentially dangerous, corrupted Digimon.

Noticing my discomfort at the notion HolyAngemon put his hand on my head and lightly ruffled my hair.

I huffed. Now I was worried _and_ my hair was a mess.

Chuckling at my childish pout Ophanimon pulled HolyAngemon's hand from my head and proceeded to comb my hair with her fingers.

"Yes, human children.", she confirmed, "One for each virtue. And a Digimon for each element. Together they could channel the governor's power."

I bit my lip and glanced up to Ophanimon.

"None of them died, did they?", I asked anxiously.

Ophanimon smiled warmly.

"No, none of them died. They saved the digital world together and returned to their homes. All of them.", she assured me.

I sighed in relief. I didn't know why, but the mere thought that this world - the ones I considered my family's world - had harmed innocent children had unsettled me more than I would like to admit.

"But what does this have to do with me?", I finally asked the question I had been asking myself since the beginning.

HolyAngemon was the one who supplied me with an answer.

"These governors, called 'Souls', have been asleep for centuries now and countless wars have raged throughout the territories. Only the Souls can bring back lasting peace. However they can only be reawakened by one deemed worthy. You, Kayleen, were chosen by the digital world, to go on the journey to awaken the Souls and bring peace back to our world."

Instantly my thoughts returned to Callum.

I bit my lip. Hard. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth.

Now I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

For one I really wanted to do what Ophanimon and HolyAngemon asked me to do. They were my family in all but blood. I'd do anything for them. However I could and would never leave behind my little brother. He was family by blood and I was supposed to be looking after him right now.

Going on a journey to awaken the Souls they spoke of would inevitably take quite some time during which I would be unable to return to him. He would be alone, start to worry and do something stupid because of that. He like my dearest cousin had the misplaced notion I was some kind of damsel in distress that needed saving by them of all people. And they came up with the most hare-brained schemes as to how to save me and what from. As a good big sister I couldn't condone that. So I tended to make a point of being home within reasonable time frames when my parents weren't home to calm my brother down. (Or to plain out reject my brother's rescue plans.)

Again it was HolyAngemon who seemed to understand my worries without me voicing them.

"We would never dream of keeping you from your little brother when you're in charge of him. We know very well how much you adore Callum Kazuki. However the time in the digital world and the human world do not flow in the same way. Time here passes considerably faster than in the town you grew up in. Callum would probably not even notice the time passing before you're finished with your quest."

I blinked a couple of times trying to comprehend the information I had just been given. Quite frankly: I couldn't.

Ophanimon chuckled.

"You seem a little confused, dear Kayleen, let me show you.", she explained, "I trust you still have your mobile phone?"

I nodded distractedly pulling the object in question out of my pocket. Only to remember that it had changed once I laid my eyes upon its blue form again.

Lost as for what to do, I held the device out to Ophanimon questioningly.

Again she chuckled at my obvious puzzlement. Funnily I did not remember her being like this before… Or maybe yes, I did. She always used to laugh for reasons unknown to me. It drove me round the bend at times because I just couldn't figure out what part of my usually preceding explanation was amusing.

"The device you hold in your hands, which used to be your mobile phone, is now called a DigiVice. It is an ancient piece of technology, which had originally been developed by the Souls to carry a fragment of their power while connecting Chosen Child with Digimon partner. However it had been adapted by the previous generation of Souls when the need arose for a connection between the previous Soul of Light and its wielder. Only with it can the Souls be awakened."

Still puzzled, I nodded again to signalise I had at least registered the words. Ophanimon smiled.

"When you push the button on the bottom of the screen, the screen will light up and show you an image of the world you are currently on. It will also show you the time of the world you wish to know the time of above said image."

I did as she told me to and instantly the screen lit up doing exactly as it was supposed to.

Monday, 2002-03-25

09:31:16

Relief flooded my system when I saw that although I must've already spent half a day here, no time whatsoever had passed. With a grateful smile I looked back to Ophanimon and HolyAngemon.

"Now that I know Callum'll be alright there is nothing that could ever hold me back from helping you after all of the kindness you have shown me.", I said earnestly.

Ophanimon gave a sigh of fond exasperation and HolyAngemon shook his head but both were wearing a small smile.

"If that is your decision, you have our honest gratitude for your willingness to help us."

**There. That's a wrap.**

**So did you guess correctly concerning Kayleen's (not so) imaginary friends' identities? I'd love to know :D**

**Kayleen's reason for being there is explained and also her motivation to help as well as her reason for being reluctant to do the same is shown.**

**I also started to include some of the backstory in terms of the history of the digital world. The will be more of that coming, so you'll get a more thorough understanding of where I'm coming from.**

**I always love to include the little flashbacks. They're pretty much the only thing left of the draft version of this chapter. (lol)**

**Next chapter a couple of new characters and well known ones will be introduced as Kayleen prepares for her journey.**

**Please tell me what you think. I'd love to hear your thoughts and answer your questions on the story so far. (It would also help me avoid things you don't like and explain things you don't understand better.)**

**Also merry Christmas to all of you. ****\\(^^)/**


	5. Mirror, Mirror

**A/N:Didn't think I'd be posting again so soon...**

**I should actually be working on my term paper right now… While I am in Jamaica on holiday… So since my mum is constantly throwing wrenches in my work anyway, here's a new chapter.**

**Ans I must say, I really enjoy writing little children. Their point of view is charmingly cute.**

**BTW In the German dub I grew up with, Cherubimon has a female voice. So I tend to struggle with the pronouns when it concerns him. If you see a female pronoun and you're pretty sure it isn't Ophanimon, it's probably Cherubimon. In that case please tell me, I'll fix it.**

**(Same problem will come up with Lucemon later on. If you're interested, try watching some of the German dub just for the voices. It's rather hilarious. Also the openings are awesome.)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror**

Excitement filled every cell in my body as I followed Nefertimon through the pristine white corridors of Ophanimon's castle. I was positively vibrating with restless energy. I let my gaze wonder around, the corners of my mouth upturned in a small gleeful smile as I looked if I could spot something I hadn't spotted yet in the couple of days I had spent here so far.

Most of the time I had spent catching up with Ophanimon and HolyAngemon telling them about my life without mentioning how much I'd stopped letting other people in. I simply didn't want to worry them needlessly. Yet I could still make out that small rueful glimmer in their eyes. As if they knew anyway.

The rest of the time I spent exploring the nooks and crannies of Ophanimon's castle. Not only the library in the lower floors but also the maze of white corridors hidden from the public eye. Accessed through secret passages behind the bookshelves at strategic points of the library. I was getting pretty good at spotting them now. There was always a small flower like sign after the title of the supposed book which was actually a switch. Not to mention I'd usually have already seen the book in one of the piles of books on the floor. And every now and then I'd check my DigiVice - like I was doing right now - to see if any time had passed for my little brother. But every time I checked the display showed the same.

Monday, 2002-03-25

09:31:16

Usually seeing the little device display the time calmed me - the certainty Callum was not needlessly worrying about me (and was therefore most likely not trying come up with the most unlikely plans to save me) would calm the restlessness I felt at not doing anything meaningful.

Today however was special. Today boundless energy seemed to fill every inch of my body. Not even the certainty of my brother's safety could calm it. It was as if an exited hum of what was to happen filled me. Even if I had no idea what was going to happen.

Nefertimon had picked me up from my room earlier and asked me to follow her to Ophanimon's chambers. She had told me Ophanimon had called me and that it was important. But no more. I would know soon enough anyway. It wasn't like the walk to Ophanimon's chambers was long.

Ophanimon was waiting in the same room she had been in when I arrived at her castle. "The Room of Remembrance" it was called. There she was waiting in the middle of the room next to the large crystal I knew was the control of the virtual projection system she had used just after our reunion. A serene smile was on her lips. To her right side - as always just a step behind her - was HolyAngemon.

Acting on a whim I curtsied in front of the two of them. Pulling the ends of my white skirt outward I greeted my friends happily. "Good morning, Ophanimon, HolyAngemon."

"My what a charming young lady.", HolyAngemon said with a slight mocking tone for which Ophanimon slapped his arm lightly.

"Good morning to you too, Kayleen.", she said smiling.

Looking up and trying - unsuccessfully - to hide my evident excitement I asked: "Why did you call me here? What are we going to do?"

Chuckling HolyAngemon placed his hand on my head and gave my hair a thorough tousle. "Eager aren't we?", he asked grinning.

I huffed.

"Well for some reason I can't stop myself from being exited. I woke up this morning and had the feeling something important was going to happen ever since!"

His grin turned into a soft smile.

"You're right.", he replied, "Today is a special day."

I looked back at him questioningly. However instead of straight out answering me he scooped me up in his arms and lifted me of the ground.

"Hey!", I squeaked in surprise.

"We're going for a trip.", HolyAngemon said before adding teasingly, "don't forget the flower picnic."

I pouted in his hold.

"I was four. Four, I tell you. I don't tease you on your behaviour while you were Baby II level."

HolyAngemon just laughed.

"That may be, but you didn't know me when I was Baby II Level."

I just silently glared at him from my perch in his arms. I mustn't have been a very intimidating sight though as he continued laughing even as he took off with strong strokes of his wings. However I completely forgot I was giving him the silent treatment when the wind rushed through my hair and the ground grew further and further away below us until it looked like a toy world.

"Is there any specific reason you're not telling me exactly where it is we're going?", I asked exasperatedly as I had been doing since they left Ophanimon's castle.

"Yes.", HolyAngemon answered simply. He was still grinning like an imp even though it must've been the thirtieth time I had asked the question.

"And that is…?", she drawled on.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?", he quipped.

Sighing I chose to remain silent for a couple of moments. I'd actually hoped he'd give in and just tell me after the tenth time, but here we were still playing the same game. However I was determined not to lose.

I was just about to ask again when HolyAngemon's grin widened and he pointed down towards the ground.

I looked down and shut my mouth instantly.

We were flying towards a castle in midst of a sea of trees. Unlike Ophanimon's predominantly white limestone castle and the other castle I met Nefertimon in built from white marble and translucent crystal, this castle in the middle of a large clearing was completely made of not quite translucent crystal reflecting the sunlight in the different colours of the spectrum.

It was truly a breathtaking sight.

HolyAngemon, Ophanimon and Nefertimon, who were flying right beside us, slowly started to descend until we were right over the courtyard where they landed with a slight thud that jarred me into almost biting my tongue.

Only then did HolyAngemon let me down.

"Welcome, Lady Ophanimon, HolyAngemon and Nefertimon.", an unknown voice announced. Instantly I turned around to see three Digimon standing in front of the castle gates.

One was a large, brownish gray humanoid rabbit wearing purple pants, a gold trimmed white breast plate and a purple scarf. Next to it stood a way smaller, green, rabbit-looking, bipedal cyborg with bright blue eyes. And next to him stood yet again smaller a humanoid figure obscured by a jumpsuit and large dark cape. It's face mostly hidden by a large white witches' hat and a cowl. The figure was holding a staff with a enlarged snowflake at it's top.

It had been the humanoid rabbit with the purple scarf who had spoken. Few seconds later I learnt his name when Ophanimon answered: "Thank you, Anthylamon. It is good to be here for this truly joyous occasion."

The three Digimon seemed to be curious about her words until they spotted me carefully walking up to where Ophanimon had landed in front of them. HolyAngemon was right behind me.

Their curiosity turned into genuine surprise.

"A human?", the cyborg-rabbit asked looking at HolyAngemon.

HolyAngemon stepped in front of me gesturing in my direction and said: "May I introduce to you, this is Kayleen Keirin Keeper. The one chosen to awaken the souls."

The digimon with the staff came forth and bowed with a grand gesture.

"I'm honored, mylady. My name is Sorcerymon."

"As are we," the two rabbit digimon said also taking a couple more steps towards our group.

"I am Rapidmon.", said the green cyborg digimon.

"And I am Anthylamon.", the larger humanoid rabbit finished.

I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Then Anthylamon looked to Ophanimon with thinly guarded hope shining in her eyes.

"The chosen? Does this mean…?"

A sad smile played on the faces of Ophanimon and HolyAngemon, when I turned to look back at them.

"It might.", Ophanimon answered mysteriously. I looked at her questioningly. But her tone indicated quite clearly she wouldn't say any more on this topic.

However my attention was diverted when I heard heavy footsteps grow closer. I looked over to the gates and felt tears prick at my eyes.

A serene smile blossomed on the approaching figures' faces.

Devoid of hesitation I launched myself at the one closer to me. Arms wrapped around me in a gentle embrace as a deep chuckle emanated in his chest.

"You have grown, princess."

A teary but overjoyed smile pulled at my lips when I heard the voice I had last heard ten years ago.

* * *

I'd been lying in my bed, staring at the white ceiling above me, missing my parents.

The day before yesterday Maamo had gotten a tummy ache, which must've hurt pretty badly with the big, big tummy she had. So Paamo took her to the hospital. He said that's a place with lots of doctors. Paamo had promised they'd be back soon and they'd bring me back a little brother. So they're probably going to go and pick up my little brother when Maamo felt better. He was probably going to hatch soon. Paamo hadn't told me where babies come from, but I knew already. I knew they hatched from big, colourful eggs. Netimo had explained it to me.

So I was waiting patiently at home. I didn't like the nanny who they'd asked to look after me. She'd always tell me off for talking to Netimo, Enjemo, Fanimo and Raffimo.

"Those imaginary friends you talk to do not really exist, little Kayleen, and you're too old to be talking to people who aren't around.", she'd say.

That was when I knew I didn't like her. Especially since she always called me "little Kayleen". I wasn't little. I was four and a half years old. I was a big girl already. Maamo and Paamo also thought so, because they were letting me be a big sister.

Also it wasn't my fault she couldn't see Netimo, Enjemo, Fanimo and Raffimo. Maybe she should go and see the eye doctor…

I turned my back to the door defiantly and cuddled closer to Raffimo's blue and silver armour as he was sitting next to me on my bed and carded his fingers through my hair.

"I don't like that old lady.", I mumbled to Raffimo huffily.

He chuckled.

"This old lady is younger than your Maamo."

I nodded to myself while grabbing Raffimo's hand he had been leaning on my bed with and hugged it close.

"Exactly. Old like Maamo.", I said completely convinced of my words, "And she can't make cookies. They don't taste good. But she still wants me to eat them."

Raffimo didn't answer but kept on chuckling while humouring me by stroking my head.

* * *

"Seraphimon!", I cried overjoyed.

During the whole time I had spent with Ophanimon, HolyAngemon and Nefertimon there had always been a certain measure of sadness overshadowing my happiness. Sadness because my family wasn't complete. Sadness because the one I considered to be like a second father to me, wasn't there.

All this time I was afraid he had died to keep Rumo from me. Because the others wouldn't mention his name.

Seraphimon lifted me into his arms and hugged me close, like the little child I felt like.

"Do not worry, Princess. I am here and I am staying here.", he whispered into my ear soothingly.

I nodded hesitantly. I was more than slightly embarrassed that he had seen through me as if I were still four years old. I couldn't however deny the fact that it felt nice to be understood. Too often I wore a mask in front of my parents so they didn't worry about me. A mask I only took off in front of my little brother and cousin, yet never completely. But with Seraphimon I knew I could be myself and he wouldn't needlessly worry about me. Because instead of coddling me like my parents did, he had seen my lowest when Rumo frightened me, and had also been there to help me stand on my own again.

Light laughter came from behind Seraphimon, where the second figure stood. The one I had ignored in favour of launching myself at Seraphimon. I looked up into a face displaying so much love and kindness even though I didn't know this Digimon.

Obviously my puzzlement was evident on my face as Seraphimon proceeded to introduce us.

"Princess, this is Cherubimon, the third of our number called the celestial angels."

I nodded politely to Cherubimon, though still hugging Seraphimon and said smiling: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Cherubimon, I'm Kayleen Keirin Keeper. Though I prefer to be called by only one of my given names at a time."

Cherubimon's smile grew.

"Oh, I know, Kayleen. Seraphimon could fill entire days speaking about nothing but you to any Digimon who would listen - or was just too polite to tell him they did not wish to hear the story again - about the little Princess."

Instantly I turned the colour of an overripe tomato.

"Seraphimon!", I exclaimed indignantly.

However Seraphimon and Cherubimon just laughed. Pouting I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Do not worry. He is not my only source.", Cherubimon explained after he had managed to smother his laughter, "I had been watching over you back when you were still visited by ours. Unfortunately unlike them I could not visit as we had come to the agreement that would not be a good idea due to there not being any creature of my likeness known to your world. If other people were to see me, it might cause fear."

That statement caught me by surprise but also reminded me of something. I scrunched my face up in thought.

"There… there was a couple of times at night after my nannies'd go to sleep when I was afraid… There would be a comforting whisper but no one to be seen. Was that you?"

Cherubimon smiled gently ruffling my hair.

"You remember?", he asked softly.

I nodded.

"Thank you.", I said earnestly.

Cherubimon almost seemed taken aback by that statement before he recollected himself.

"You're very welcome, little one."

Then he looked to Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Shall we start then?", he asked tilting his head to one side.

"We shall.", Ophanimon agreed following after Cherubimon, who'd turned to enter the castle.

I squirmed in Seraphimon's arms wanting to follow them, but Seraphimon just kept carrying me, while he himself followed the two celestial Digimon into the castle and into a large room.

It reminded me of the castle in the field of flowers a bit. It was made of crystalline walls and ceiling. However unlike the castle in the flowers, this castle was completely made of crystals and no other material. No black marble floors with golden runes or white marble to reflect the rainbows of light falling through the ceiling.

Nonetheless the castle was beautiful. There was no distinct rainbows of light rather there was a diffuse multicoloured mist of light illuminating the halls. It was a different kind of beautiful and in no way comparable to the other castles. Even if I personally preferred the castle in the field of flowers (even if I really couldn't explain or put my finger on the exact detail which made me prefer it and hadn't exactly spent a lot of time there to make me prefer it).

Seraphimon carried me through countless hallways and up many flights of stairs, until we reached a large hall with a simple table with three chairs in the middle. Cherubimon and Ophanimon were already sat when Seraphimon took a seat at sat me on his lap.

Just as well, as the table was obviously made for their size rather than mine. If I had been sitting on my own, I would most likely not have been able to see over the table. And I had a feeling they did not have phone books to put on my chair so I could. (And I really didn't want to damage Ophanimon's books. Which I would inevitably do if I were to sit on them, because I really couldn't sit still any amount of time. Even as little as 2 minutes. I'd start to fidget. And very likely ruin the priceless books.)

So I swallowed my protest and just sat there on Seraphimon's lap. It wasn't like it had anything against it anyway. I soaked up the warmth. Enjoyed being with all of my family-

Then I realised, that Nefertimon, HolyAngemon and the rest hadn't followed us in here. I looked up at Seraphimon questioningly but it wasn't him who answered me. Cherubimon did.

"Welcome, little one, to the Council of the Celestial Angels. We convene to rule over the Digimon of our world justly. We represent both types of Digimon, both human clan, through Seraphimon and Ophanimon, and the beast clan, through myself."

I nodded astounded.

Then I froze for but a moment before asking: "Isn't it a bit unfair for there to be two of one type and only one of the other? I understand there cannot be an even number, because then you wouldn't be able to vote on matters, but shouldn't there be an equal amount of both?"

Cherubimon smiled proudly and was about to say something when Ophanimon interrupted.

"That may be, but as you have correctly observed, we would not be able to form conclusions if we had an even number of council members. Furthermore this task was given to us by the heroes who had saved the world from an unjust, tyrannical rule, and therefore our rule was undisputed. Now if we were to elect another member outside of those circumstances it could very easily be the cause of a dispute to arise. Therefore we cannot risk to do so. Additionally Cherubimon is stronger than both Seraphimon and I on our own. To keep the equilibrium we'd have to find a beast clan member weaker than the two of us. Which in turn would lead to this Digimon's membership in the council becoming contested for being weaker than we are. You see, Kayleen it is a vicious cycle."

I nodded hesitantly. There had to be a solution to that. I knew there had to. But I couldn't put my finger on it. I could however put my finger on something else.

"Wouldn't there be problems if I were here then? As I am obviously considerable weaker than you three are and also human. Wouldn't that count as in favour of the human clan?", I asked.

Cherubimon smiled.

"No, little one. No one will contest your being here. Human children have always been an exception. As you are not Digimon you will not favour either clan, unless partnered to one. And since you are not partnered to a Digimon, you are considered neutral. Like the country you lived in in the human realm. Your presence here can be explained as being a mediator. The Digimon know this and therefore would never contest your presence here in these halls. Even less if they knew how close you are to the three of us, who are all members."

Again I nodded in acquiescence.

"But why am I here?"

Seraphimon chuckled.

"You are here, because Ophanimon called for this meeting for you, princess.", he explained, "She told us you accepted your quest to awaken the souls and therefore we must see you prepared."

He turned away from the table and pointed towards the far wall of the hall. There was a mirror hung there. One also made of crystal but of a different colouring. It seemed to reflect less light than all of the other crystals. So I could discern it even against the crystalline walls.

Intrigued by the item I looked back at the members of the council.

Seraphimon smiled and set me down. With a short glance back at him I made my way to the mirror and put my hand on it.

It really was darker crystal, but I couldn't tell you what made it darker. It didn't have a colour, neither did it have any impurities. My best description would have been, that it simply didn't reflect all of the light but absorbed some of it.

Also it was huge. Like ginormous.

It was hung at a height comfortable for the celestial Digimon, who all were about twice the size of a normal human being, to look into it. All of them at the same time and it was large enough to come low enough for me to also see my reflection down to my stomach.

Carefully I put my fingertips on the frame - also made of crystal, but this one seemed to be something akin to amethyst and felt cold to my touch. However I could almost feel an electrical current flow through the material under my fingers and it made me look at the mirror with renewed awe.

Seraphimon came to stand right behind me, Ophanimon to his right and Cherubimon to his left as he placed one of his hands on my shoulder and the other on my hand on the mirror. Gently he pulled my hand back, but kept his hold on it. Then he straightened up and gazed calmly into the mirror.

"I call out to the servants of the world. The faithful vassals of the Elements. The heralds of their coming. The guardians of their history. I call out to the tribe of Mikomon seeking for their assistance. I ask for the BrightMikomon to answer my call."

For a moment nothing happened. Then suddenly the surface of the mirror seemed to ripple like water, without actually rippling, as the mirror's surface was still very much solid and flat, and a image appeared. Slowly, and very blurry at first the image cleared and showed-

\- a very adorable handmade doll.

A very adorable _moving_ handmade doll.

And apparently it could talk too because just when I got over the shock that it could move it started to talk.

And its voice made it rather clear that it was a she.

"Lord Seraphimon, what owes us the pleasure of your call?", she said amiably.

"BrightMikomon, I bear glad tidings. Kayleen has accepted her quest to awaken the Souls.", he replied.

In awe I watched the exchange. Now that was really surreal. I might have grown up with Digimon, but I had never come across a Digimon so alike a toy.

And now I was watching this cute little doll with white cotton skin, and crude black stitches with a mop of yellow yarn hair circled by a halo of light and wearing what seemed to be a miko garb however the hakama was as white as the kosode and only the sash tied to a pretty bow at the front was red. She had brilliant blue glass marble eyes. And I was confident that they were the most beautiful I had ever seen. Not creepy like puppet/doll eyes usually are, like all lifeless and void but rather sparkling with knowledge and love and happiness and light.

The BrightMikomon then looked away from Seraphimon to me.

"You're Lady Kayleen, right?", she asked, "the chosen of the Souls?"

I nodded insecurely.

"I am Kayleen, but I don't know why the Souls would choose me.", I replied truthfully.

BrightMikomon's smile widened.

"The least of us know why our destiny holds what it has in store for us, mylady, so you mustn't worry."

Then she turned back to Seraphimon.

"Lord Seraphimon, I take it, you wish for Lady Kayleen to be properly equipped for her quest? The Mikomon clan accepts the honour to educate the Lady of the Digital World so she shall be capable of fulfilling her destiny. All we ask is that you come to the territory of light."

Seraphimon nodded.

"Of course, you shall be very welcome in my castle, BrightMikomon.", Ophanimon said.

BrightMikomon gave her a court nod of acknowledgement before turning back to me.

"My sisters and I shall look forwards to meeting you, Lady Kayleen."

"Me too.", I said slightly startled by her genuine friendliness.

Then the mirror turned dark once again and I looked up to Seraphimon uncertainly.

He gave me a reassuring smile and guided me back to the table by the hand on my shoulder. Once again he lifted me into his lap once he was sat and the other two Digimon also took their seats.

However unlike before the silence that reigned was no longer light and happy but heavy and tense.

That was until Cherubimon burst forth: "Truth and Knowledge is the domain assigned to me! You should know not to overstep your boundaries Ophanimon!"

Ophanimon pressed her lips to a thin line, but did not seem surprised by the outburst. Which meant it was most likely not the first time it had happened.

"Cherubimon see reason. We do not wish to discuss this now. We have more pressing matters to attend to.", Seraphimon overruled in a deceptively calm voice, yet I could hear the sharp undertone it had taken, "like the unrests between the Digimon clans. Have you been able to find out where the unrest lies with your clan?"

Cherubimon pressed his lips together in a frown.

"The Unrest does not solely lie with my clan. Apparently the human clan has been exploiting certain laws that had been worded in their favour. The beast clan was merely defending themselves."

I looked back and forth between the three celestial Digimon in worry. Before I had not believed there to be as much as simple spats about who gets to play with the teddy bear first, but now I was confronted very intimately with the conflict threatening to break out in this world.

"Cherubimon, we have talked about this. The laws are not worded in the human clan's favour. The leeway given to the human clan Digimon is in direct correlation with the relative strength to number ratio in comparison to the beast clan. The laws have been worded that way, after a vote no less, so the beast clan does not use their superior might against the human clan.", Ophanimon tried to explain calmly.

Seraphimon met Cherubimon's eyes sternly.

"We asked you to find out what caused the unrest with your clan, as not to interfere with your clan's affairs. However if the unrest escalates I will interfere. Your domain is as you said Truth and Knowledge. Mine is Law and Order. If your clan cannot abide to it, I shall enforce it.", he stated evenly.

But Cherubimon would not hear it.

"You insist on your domain, yet deny me mine! You make laws to fit only the needs of your clan, ignore the needs of mine! Do you not see? Your laws do not lead to order, they lead to unrest as has been evident. We have to change the laws to eliminate the seeds of war your law has sown!"

I frowned.

Seeds of war indeed. They had begun to take root where their cause should be fought. I looked up at Cherubimon. I could understand his discontent. He saw the results of the laws and wanted to change it as to resolve the conflict. However there had to be a reason for Seraphimon's and Ophanimon's insistence on the laws.

"Yes, we are in need of change. But it is not a change we can bring on.", Ophanimon said gravely, "The conflict can only be resolved once the legitimate rulers are back in place. The return of the legitimate rulers is in order."

I flinched when Cherubimon slammed his fists down on the table.

"Excuses! Indeed the return of the rulers is needed. But we need to stop the thirst for war before the conflict escalates! We cannot wait for the rulers to act after their return. We need to act now."

Seraphimon's hand suddenly slamming down on the table shocked me even more.

"The only action we could take at this moment is to punish the beast clan member who acted in what he felt was justice. I do not believe that is the course of action you wish to take.", he explained tensely, "I therefore suggest we adjourn this meeting and we investigate where the conflict lies from both parties involved."

Cherubimon frowned evidently conflicted but unwilling to punish a member of his own clan.

"Then so be it.", he ultimately acquiesced before turning around abruptly and heading towards the door.

Uncomfortable with the atmosphere I jumped from Seraphimon's lap and ran after him. I somehow felt it was my fault they were parting in discontent. I caught up with him just before he reached the door and grabbed a hold of one of his fingers with my hand.

Cherubimon stopped and looked down to me in surprise. It made me wonder, hadn't Seraphimon or Ophanimon ever stopped him from storming off? I pushed the thought aside and did the one thing I thought might ease the brewing storm between the council members.

With an uncertain smile I asked: "Cherubimon, if I may, can I come and visit you some time? You said you govern truth and knowledge. I am sure you have a vast collection of books you could show me?"

For a moment Cherubimon seemed to be too surprised to answer but then he smiled gently and placed his free hand on my head and bent down to my level.

"Of course you may, little one. I might not have many books, but I can show you the orbs in which our collected knowledge is contained. How about you come and visit my palace after the next council session?"

I smiled, as I felt the discontent that had been radiating off Cherubimon dissipate and nodded.

"That's a promise, right? I'll look forward to it."

The sincere smile remained on his lips as he then turned and left at a more leisurely pace. I stayed where I was and watched him leave.

I couldn't shake the worry I felt for his poor soul. He evidently believed in what he fought for. I might not know enough of the ongoing conflict to be able to judge the actions taken, but I sincerely hoped the conflict could be resolved soon. This beautiful world needn't be marred by war and conflict. The mere idea felt so inherently wrong…

I was startled back out of my thoughts when Seraphimon gently wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you, princess.", he said gently - such a great contrast to the cold even voice he had used when admonishing Cherubimon.

I hummed non-committally and leaned into his embrace.

"I am quite aware Cherubimon is not happy with the laws we have created but unfortunately there is little we can without endangering the lives of human clan Digimon."

I nodded slowly. Just then an idea had formed in my head.

I looked up to Seraphimon's face.

"Seraphimon, I want to know why these conflicts arose.", I said earnestly.

A small smile formed on Seraphimon's lips at my declaration as he shook his head minutely at my unspoken request for him to tell me.

"You will have to ask the BrightMikomon to tell you about it when they arrive. If I were to tell you, the beast clan will be inclined to claim your knowledge of the conflict to be biased as I myself am a member of the human clan. The Mikomon do not belong only to their own clan and can therefore teach you."

I nodded in acquiescence.

The least I could do was learn all there was about the conflict. I might not be as strong as a Digimon, but if I wanted to stop them fighting - and I sincerely did - I needed to know where it stemmed from. And even if I couldn't do anything about it myself, I could pass on the unbiased knowledge. After all understanding was the first step to accepting.

* * *

**A/N: well, to be honest, I hadn't actually planned on that fight to happen this chapter… It just happened. (My imagination going haywire. But I really like the scene… ****It gives the story new depth…)**


	6. the Mikomon's teachings

**A/N: Uh, wow, I last updated this in January. It's December now, that makes it almost a year since I updated… I can only say I am terribly sorry. I admit I was sidetracked by reading KHR fanfics and then by a plotbunny which would not let itself be killed. And despite my best efforts to limit it to 100K the story is still going on and on…**

**Well, nothing to be done about that now. Anyway this chapter we'll see a familiar face again. And hear familiar stories.**

* * *

Absently I pushed the button to light up the display of my DigiVice and checked the time as I was leafing my way through a thick tome I was currently reading. The display read the same as always.

Monday, 2002-03-25

09:31:16

Contently I turned back to the tome in front of me. The BrightMikomon had chosen it for me when I asked them about the conflict between the human and the beast clan. I wouldn't exactly call it light reading. However the BrightMikomon considered it leisure reading, as they were teaching me other things. In their words: 'first we will teach you the basics before we teach you the specifics'. They considered the conflict important but teaching me the basics was more important. But in stead of telling me to wait for them to teach me they gave me an incentive to excel at the basics they were teaching me by giving me the means to find out what I wanted to know by myself by applying their teachings.

First off, of course they had to teach me their alphabet. Fortunately I was able to learn it quick enough. It just kind of clicked. That however didn't mean I could go without practising writing and reading. But it took way less time, than learning Kanji back home did. And my wish to learn about the conflict between the human and the beast clan gave me more than enough motivation to get in the practice.

I was currently alone in the chamber the Mikomon had commanded for their lessons.

It was one of the first things they had done. They asked Ophanimon for a room they could use and then banned everyone else from entering it for the duration of their stay. No one except the BrightMikomon and I were allowed in this room, even more so during the lessons. The BrightMikomon said so the knowledge of the Mikomon clan didn't become corrupted by outside influences.

That did make me wonder…

Right now however I was glad for this small mercy. I couldn't bear to see Ophanimon at the moment.

After we had returned from Seraphimon's castle a week ago and the BrightMikomon appeared at Ophanimon's castle the morning after, I instantly asked the four BrightMikomon about the conflict between the clans. I didn't receive an answer right away but the next day one of the BrightMikomon, who had been suspiciously absent during the morning's lesson had presented me with the tome I was now reading.

The Mikomon would not breach the topic of the conflict during their lessons yet in favour teaching me a foundation of context about their world.

I read the book during my free time. Every spare minute they gave me I used to learn why the conflict between the human and the beast clan had arisen. Reading the book was a slow process, but I was slowly but surely learning how the animosity between the two clans had come to be.

However after a short while of reading about the very violent conflict something else became painfully clear to me.

I was weak.

By human standards I already was rather weak. I wasn't exactly active and spent more time cheering for my brother playing football than doing any sportive activity myself. Being actively treated as some sort of fragile princess by the same brother I gave up trying to take up any type of sport.

I will freely admit he probably has a sis-con. And I will just as freely admit he has one badly. I blame Disney movies.

It probably didn't help that I pretty much babied my little brother and took up our parents role whenever they were not there. Which was very often.

I tried to give him the support and love I received from my Digimon family. Though I probably spoilt him rotten in the process. And somewhere along the line he equalled me to a Disney princess and therefore helpless damsel in distress.

Not something I liked too much, but if I was honest it was uncomfortably accurate.

Back to topic: I didn't take up a sport because otherwise I'd have to fight my little brother every time I wanted to go to training.

Every time.

Of course I have tried. When I was six I wanted to take up Karate after hearing about it from my aunt. Callum with all of his then four-year-old determination objected and used his most potent weapon on me. His puppy eyes. They are positively lethal. My fatal weakness. I just can't say no to my little brother (I am better at saying no to my cousin, even if only a little).

Sadly that meant in terms of strength for me that by Digimon standards I was about the level of an annoying fly to anything stronger than Child Level.

Once I realised that, I asked the BrightMikomon at the start of the next lesson if they could teach me to fight. They said they would find me a trainer with a approving glint in their eyes.

Unfortunately they then told Ophanimon about this.

Now while Seraphimon is very supportive and lets me fight my own battles, Ophanimon would love to bundle me up in cotton wool and hide me away from the world if she could get away with it. (Which she obviously can't since Seraphimon is still there.)

I just couldn't bear to see her disappointed face because I decided I needed to become stronger. HolyAngemon tried to mediate but I knew he sided with Ophanimon more than he sided with me or the BrightMikomon. (Though the BrightMikomon pretty much have their own side… Which I really don't quite understand yet. But it's somewhere between Seraphimon and me.)

But that wasn't the only reason I was avoiding Ophanimon. To be honest I couldn't help but feel hurt by her worry for me.

It hurt she asked me to awaken the Souls of their world for them, but did not believe me capable to do so. That had become clear when Ophanimon confronted me about my wish to learn to fight the day before.

* * *

"Kayleen," Ophanimon called for me as I was about to pull a book of a shelf, "I'd like to have a word with you."

Slightly confused at Ophanimon's stern tone I nodded and followed her into the Chamber of Remembrance.

I had only just closed the doors behind me, when Ophanimon wrapped her arms around me and hugged me close to her.

Confused I looked up at Ophanimon.

"What's wrong Ophanimon?"

A conflicted smile played around her lips as she met my eyes.

"Kayleen, dearest Kayleen…"

Her tone was heart wrenching. It wasn't a sob, not quite yet, but it was very close to it as if she were trying her best not to cry. Which was probably why she had sounded so stern before - to cover up. Of course I grew concerned.

"Ophanimon, what's wrong?!" I asked again this time more urgently.

She shook her head slowly, as if to clear her head and cupped my cheek with her hand.

"Kayleen, why do you want to put yourself in such danger?" She asked sadly.

I blinked completely thrown for a loop.

"What do you mean? What danger?" I asked her sincerely.

She hugged me even closer.

"The BrightMikomon informed me they were inviting a trainer to the castle."

I nodded slowly.

"Yes, I know. It's so I could become stronger."

Ophanimon's grip on me loosened so she could hold me at an arm's length to meet my eyes.

"But Kayleen, there is no need for you to train. Sufficient knowledge of our world will be enough."

Instantly I pulled away from her.

"Ophanimon, how do you expect me to awaken the Souls if I cannot at least defend myself? I am merely human. I can barely fight a Baby II level without risking to be seriously maimed. Ophanimon, all I want to do is make you proud and repay even a fraction of all you've given me. For this I need to be able to fight." I retorted hotly looking straight at her.

She met my gaze evenly.

"While it is true conflict is brewing, we are in a time of peace. No Digimon, no matter what clan, will attack a neutral entity such as a yourself." She replied calmly, "in addition there would be no way we would let you go on this journey on your own. The Mikomon clan will act as your teachers, guides and protectors!"

Instantly I looked to the floor and a small gasp escaped my lips.

I felt as if Ophanimon had just slapped me. Or more accurately I'd probably hurt less if Ophanimon had just straight out slapped me.

I held back the tears burning in my eyes and kept my eyes on the floor.

"Don't you trust me to be able to complete my quest on my own?", I barely whispered, "do you still think me a four year old in need to be kept away from the world for my safety?"

I winced at the teary tone my voice had taken, but I couldn't help myself. I could only just keep the tears at bay.

No matter how much I liked to deny it, I knew I was weak. But it was another thing completely for Ophanimon to tell me so straight to my face.

"No, Kayleen…" Ophanimon started to say, but I didn't let her continue. Abruptly I pulled out of her embrace.

"All I wanted was to make you proud, that's why I asked the Mikomon to teach me how to fight." I said defiantly and ran out of the door straight to my room where I locked myself until the BrightMikomon came to get me for the next lesson.

Frustrated I wiped away the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes.

I didn't want to be coddled. Didn't need to be. I wanted to be strong. I needed to be strong. Not only for me but for everyone I loved - including them. If anything happened to them, I could never forgive myself for it. Therefore I could never forgive myself for staying as weak as I am now.

I needed to be independent.

Because I couldn't always rely on others. Ophanimon and the other celestial Digimon had helped me so much when I was a child, but I needed to grow up.

I needed to become someone they could depend on.

So Ophanimon's words - that the Mikomon would act as my protectors and I therefore needn't worry about a thing - to me was the equivalent of her telling me I was useless.

With this one sentence she questioned everything I strove for.

Treating me like a child.

Making me doubt myself.

I would look after my little brother (and my cousin when we were in Japan) back in our world. Did I deserve the trust my parents put in me, when they left me in charge? If Ophanimon, who knew me the longest, didn't trust me to look after myself, was I even capable of looking after others?

I let out a sigh and laid my head on the open book in front of me.

I felt as if I had disappointed my Digimon family. Even if my head knew Ophanimon only wanted me to be safe and did not at all feel disappointed in me (except for the fact that in her mind I felt I needed to hurt myself with training) and Seraphimon would most likely be proud of my decision I didn't know for certain. So I couldn't help but feel like I had let them down because I could not complete the quest they had given me by my own power as I was now.

I turned my head to the side and looked at the door somewhat forlornly.

What should I do?

I stared at the door for a moment longer before straightening up and slapping my cheeks to dispel the depressing thoughts my mind was about to spiral down along.

There was only one answer to that question, wasn't there?

I would have to become stronger and prove I was worth their trust. That I wouldn't disappoint them.

What ever it would take, I would become stronger.

* * *

I was most positively not awake, when the BrightMikomon lead me to the courtyard next morning. The sun had barely graced the horizon with its presence yet there was a tall imposing shadowed silhouette waiting in front of the castle doors. The Digimon's arms seemed to be crossed as he waited.

Coming closer I realised the Digimon looked a lot like a lion. However he was bipedal and wore what seemed to be human clothing. I saw his head move as he studied my form with scrutiny. A low growl escaped his lips as he turned to BrightMikomon in a annoyed huff.

"You're kidding me, right?", he asked incredulously. His voice was very deep. As I had expected from his large form - he towered a good three feet over me - and animalistic looks.

BrightMikomon didn't dignify that with a response. That didn't matter to the Digimon anyway, because he just steamrolled on.

"You've chosen this human child - this slip of a human girl - to awaken the most powerful Digimon in existence? Are you out of your minds?"

Tapping my fingers on my crossed arms I felt my irritation rise as the lion Digimon went on belittling my new friends for my faults. Insult me if you wish - hell, I probably deserved that for never doing anything - but attack my friends, be it verbally or physically, and I will find a way to get even with you. I have a vindictive streak a mile wide.

"You're no better than Yggdrasil before you if you're sending this helpless girl to her death! I won't. I won't teach her."

His glare should have probably been imposing, but I was standing to his side, while he was trying to stare the BrightMikomon down. Keyword being: trying. As in my humble opinion the BrightMikomon were way more terrifying. Their beautiful, lively glass marble eyes glaring at the large lion, their hands stemmed to their hips and a disproving frown on each of the four BrightMikomon's faces, that could beat any mother's by a large margin.

"Do not get ahead of yourself, BanchoLeomon." The lead BrightMikomon said in a glacial tone, "we of the Mikomon clan, do not chose the chosen ones. We have never even assumed to take the credit for such. We are merely the keepers of the sanctuaries and the knowledge they hold. We do not choose. We comply with the choice of the Digital World. Considering your past, you should know such, BanchoLeomon."

Not once did she raise her voice but her words cut deeper into the silence than a freshly sharpened sword could cut into butter.

"Strange, because if my memory serves me right, Yggdrasil said something similar before trying to destroy many innocent lives." BanchoLeomon said in a haughty tone.

And that's where I had enough. I stepped out in front of my supposed trainer and stared at him with the most hateful glare I could muster.

He had no right to accuse my family of anything. And that's what the BrightMikomon had become to me in the short time I had known them. Family. Just like the celestial Angels, HolyAngemon and Nefertimon. They openly cared for me so I decided to trust them and allowed me to care for them as well.

"Watch what you say!" I hissed at him staring straight into his eyes unrelenting, "it was my choice to accept the quest and I was not made to do so. I accepted because I want to help the ones I love. For them I want to become strong. And if you're not going to help me, then leave and I will find a way to do it by myself."

I felt the BrightMikomon's surprised gazes on the back of my head but I didn't avert my eyes from BanchoLeomon's piercing glare. I wouldn't back down now.

An arrogant smirk formed on his black lips as he held my gaze.

"Well let me tell you something, girlie. I have something you have never had."

I let my eyes look him up and down for a fraction of a second before returning his glare with one of my own.

"You mean apart from your horrendous ego the size of the yellow moon?"

He ignored my comment, but rather threw out his right arm in a grand gesture making the black gakuran-style school uniform he wore flutter behind him like a cape.

"You're missing strength." He stated mockingly.

I snorted. Way to state the obvious.

"Why do you think you were called here? I'd hazard the guess it was not for your winning humility." I asked rhetorically.

One more moment we pinned each other with a death glare. Then suddenly he threw his head back and roared in laughter. I smirked in victory and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

I won. He looked away first. Small victory it might be, it was a victory.

"I guess I misjudged you, girlie. Your heart is in the right place." He admitted, placing his large, furry paw on my head and thoroughly messing up my hair, "I will teach you."

Looking up I met his approving, almost fatherly gaze. I nodded. Yes, I would be able to learn a lot from this Digimon.

"My name is BanchoLeomon." He interrupted my train of thought, "what's your name, girlie?"

"My name's Kayleen Keirin Keeper, not girlie. Though call me by my full name and I will make you regret it."

* * *

The days after meeting Bancholeomon blurred into one another as BanchoLeomon and the BrightMikomon established a routine for me to follow. In the mornings I would train, when the sun wasn't as strong yet and in the afternoons I would stay inside the cool halls of Ophanimon's castle and study with the BrightMikomon.

Absentmindedly I looked up from my book and pushed the button on my DigiVice lighting it up.

Monday, 2002-03-25

09:31:16

"Are you paying attention, Lady Kayleen?"

BrightMikomon's voice next to my ear startled me back to reality as I turned to meet her bright blue eyes.

"My mind might have wondered a little bit…" I admitted with slight embarrassment. BrightMikomon sighed.

"I shall repeat myself for milady then." She said indulgently.

Standing next to where I was sat at the large table she pointed at the book in front of me.

"You remember that during the great time of peace when the Souls reigned, Digimon prospered. They spread across the continents and across the territories. They accumulated data from different elements and thus digivolved to Digimon of mixed elements. Can you still follow me, Lady Kayleen?"

I nodded uncertainly before I pointed at one of the words she had just pointed at.

"I think so… Just to get this straight: this word here is 'earth' right? And the one next to it is 'fire'. So the … uh, 'Koromon'?"

BrightMikomon nodded.

"Which originally consists solely of the element of earth can by accumulating data of the element 'fire' evolve to 'Agumon'?"

BrightMikomon nodded.

"Exactly."

I sighed in relief. BrightMikomon was teaching me about the different Digimon evolutions to make me practice reading their script. I was getting better at reading. Luckily their words were the same as ours, so I only needed to get used to the different characters rather than fully learn a new language but it was taxing as it was.

BrightMikomon graced me with a apologetic smile.

"I guess, we have covered enough of this subject for today." She relented for once, "Let us continue with history. Would you open the appropriate page while I get my sisters, Lady Kayleen?"

I nodded in agreement and made to open the book where we had left off while BrightMikomon left the chamber to get her sisters. They switched turns when it came to reading practice but they were always all present when it came to history lessons and general lessons about the digital world.

When they had finally all gathered in front of the table I was sat at positively beaming I sighed. I knew exactly what they wanted me to do and they knew exactly I knew. That's why they were beaming at me.

Taking a strengthening breath I did as they were non-verbally forcing me to do.

Repetition of what I had already learnt.

"After the creation of the digital World and with the rise of the souls came a period of lasting peace during the Souls' reign. The Souls however became concerned they were oppressing the Digimon as there was no Digimon who could oppose their reign because they were far superior than any other digimon. The Souls therefore decided they would sleep as they had discovered the digital world could not function properly without them. And in their stead they would equip them with some of their power. So before sealing themselves in their slumber every Soul granted one of their chosen five holy beasts a fragment of their power. Not enough to make their reign unquestionable, but enough so they could only be questioned by a group of Digimon of considerable strength together. And they chose a mediator so should a time come when the holy five beasts were questioned he could provide the knowledge or should the need arise initiate the failsafe the Souls had created. He was meant to be an observer and guide, guardian to veritable knowledge but not equipped with the power to act upon his knowledge."

The BrightMikomon nodded proudly. Except one: the lead BrightMikomon was smirking mischievously.

"Lady Kayleen, pray tell, who were those holy five beast Digimon and which were their respective elements they were graced with?"

I held back a groan. I had omitted that on purpose. I just couldn't keep them straight. I knew one resembled a four-winged flaming turkey and all of them were sacred beings from legends back home, but that was about it. But seeing all of the BrightMikomon's expectant eyes I scrambled my brain for an answer anyway.

"Uh… One was… I think, Huanglongmon? And he received… Light and Darkness?"

All of the BrightMikomon smiled proudly and motioned me to go on.

I just hoped I didn't screw this up to badly. I really didn't want to disappoint them.

"Er… then Baihumon?" I asked more than answered.

BrightMikomon giggled and shook her head fondly.

"No, Lady Kayleen, Baihumon is the youngest of the five holy beasts. Ebonwumon came after gifted with water and wood. Then came Azulongmon gifted with lightning and ice followed by Zhuquiamon bestowed with fire and air. And only then it was Baihumon's turn when he received his powers of steel and earth."

Embarrassed I rubbed the back of my head and laughed awkwardly.

The BrightMikomon just smile kindly at me and motion for me to go on. I swallow my embarrassment and resume where I left off.

"After the Souls fell into their slumber, for a long time there was peace and their decision seemed to have been the right one as the holy five beasts ruled the digital world justly. But then a Digimon became corrupted and in turn corrupted more Digimon. These Digimon rebelled against the order. They sealed the holy five beasts away and reigned terror upon the digital world."

The four BrightMikomon in front of me nodded proudly.

"Good, Lady Kayleen. That sums up the history we have covered up until now, but allow me one last question: What did that group of corrupted Digimon call themselves and of whom did this group consist?"

Now that was one question I could easily answer. Because this group had caused human children to be called to the digital world for the first time I had read up on them as soon as I could. HolyAngemon had assured me, none of them had died, but I couldn't help but feel a certain amount of kinship with them.

"The group of Digimon corrupted by the first evil Digimon, Apocalymon, called themselves the Dark Masters. Consisting of the first incarnation of Piemon, Pinocchimon, MetalSeadramon, Mugendramon and a Lilithmon who later defected from them."

The leader of the BrightMikomon clapped her hands contently, while two of their number rounded the table to stand next to where I was sat.

"Good, Lady Kayleen. I am glad to be able to say, you are progressing well."

I smiled happily. On one hand I was glad I had not disappointed the BrightMikomon and on the other hand I knew once this crash-course was through my real task would start. The journey to awaken the Souls. Then I could prove all of the time they spent on me, both the celestial digimon and the BrightMikomon, was not wasted.

**Please tell me what you think. I would really love to hear from you! :)**


End file.
